Black and Red
by Noodle'sDare
Summary: After everything that had happened to her, all seemed as if it were to turn out well, that was, until something happens in Harley Quinn's world that will forever shake her to her core. Now the future seems a bit less bright. This IS A SEQUEL to a different fanfic called "Red and Black." Read that first, loves, and it will all make sense.
1. Chapter 1: Every Day Now

**Hiya puddin! This is a sequel to a previous fic I wrote called "Red and Black." Read that first or else, none of this will make sense. haha OH! And once again, I do not own Deadpool or Harley... or SHIELD... or Marvel... or anything DC related... or... God damn it I wanna be Harley Quinn.**

* * *

><p>Harley Quinn sat staring out the window as she heard words being blared at her from the other side of the room. Not only at her but at the other members of SHIELD that were hanging around as well. No way in Hell she would ever be a part of that team. Not like she had a choice as of right now though. Deadpool was off doing something somewhere in some time with Cable. Leaving her to deal with their new kid Liam Alphonce Quinn-Wilson and the annoyances who worked here. What kind of name did they give their child. That kid was going to have a rough time of it in the future. Liam was currently happily bouncing up and down on Iron Maiden's lap. For a selfish bastard, he sure knew how to deal with kids. His blonde counterpart, well, not so much. Liam still was way too "newborn" to understand anything but he really did take a liking to Stark... Dick...<p>

Harley sat leaning on the window from her chair. Dressed in comfortable sweat pants and a baggy shirt. It had been quite a few weeks since she had left the hospital. All the previous events now bolted in her mind as harsh memories. It was still mind boggling to think that Riddler was truly gone. After everything Domino had debriefed her on, it was still nearly impossible to believe. The anti-regenerative drug Nigma created had reverse effects on Wade after a while. In fact, helping him adapt to the drug quicker than even thought possible. The whole cloning thing was odd. Why clone Domino knowing she was going to die anyways? Then again, the clone was the one to die and not the true Domino. Last Harley heard, Sabretooth was a goner and Bane, well, escaped somehow. No one in this horrid place gave a crap though. Bane was Gotham's problem according to Fury. Harley's jester costume was currently hung up in her room (or rather, Domino's room). She was pretty convinced that everyone here already knew who she truly was. It really was't like she had an alias or a "Secret Identity" like B-man or that Super freak...

"Quinn!" hollered a deep voice," you even listening?!"

Harley looked over at Nick Fury whom, she could tell, was as sick of her as she was him. Being Deadpool's love was the first strike for him. The second? Having Deadpool's kid. Third? Lighting his desk on fire with a Molotov cocktail she made out of the buildings simple materials (she was bored and you should never leave her alone to play by herself). Fourth? Well, she may have "accidentally" sent Fury a little gift of laughing gas... Not a full dose but just enough to make him lose his shit. It was worth it. Even made the wondrous Black Widow crack a smile.

She stared back at the man clad in all black. His one eye raging with... Fury for lack of better words.

"What's up, buttercup?" she smiled cheekily.

"What's up? _What's up?"_

"Yeah. You seem a little _Fury-ous."_

From the corner of her eye, she could see Domino crack somewhat of a smile as she looked down at the ground. It had taken a while but the two were finally bonding a bit. Harley would insult her, Domino would insult back and then three seconds later they would be punching it out. Good, ole' fashioned crazy girl friendship.

Black clad mastermind glared at Harley as he opened his mouth to speak again," Look, the second Wade get's back, you and him are outta here and you can take your spawn with you."

"Well that was harsh," she spat.

Harley smiled and jumped up," I have been trying to leave for weeks now. It's just your boys won't lemme go!"

The jester looked around to see everyone ignoring them. They had heard this argument countless times in the past week. Even they were done with this. Tony Stark sat holding her baby admiringly as she watched on. She shrugged; no way was she a fan of another person even touching her kid let alone a hero. A good guy. The kind of person she has always been against. After a moment of silence, Stark finally noticed her death glare and stood up quickly. Practically running over to her as he handed the boy to her. Looking a bit awkward as he did.

"Why the Hell are you here anyways? Don't you have a city to protect or something?" she sneered as she grabbed Liam.

He looked as if he were about to snark an answer back but smartly chose to keep his mouth shut. Harley watched him walk back to his seat as she felt her heart perk up a bit at the sight of her son. God how painful his birth was. C-section... that was kept open thanks to Nigma and his psychotic counter parts. Her stomach was able to be put back together thank God. It still hurt like Hell though and it for sure was not healed to the best of it's abilities as of yet. His face made it all worth the trouble. He was her son and no matter what, she would always love him. Most likely more than the one who knocked her up. Harley laughed at this notion as a slight mumbling was heard again. She blocked it out until it became way louder.

"QUINN!"

"GOD DAMN IT WHAT!?" she hollered at Fury.

It took him aback for a minute before he began to yell obscenities she didn't even use. Looking him dead in the eye, Harley flipped him off and skipped out of the room. Holding Liam tightly in her arms as she left peeved at Fury's very existence. Flying down the long corridor, she made a few turns here and there, went down a few staircases and finally arrived in her room. Rather Domino's room. Lucky the woman liked her enough to share her room with a clinically psychotic clown princess and her newborn baby. Within minutes, Black Sabbath arrived in her room. Staring down at the clown assassin and her baby whom were cuddled up on the bed. Even though both the parents were HUGE talkers and neither ever shut up, the baby never made a peep. Barely ever cried and even when he did, it was only if he was hungry.

"You need to stop doing that," Domino commented about the woman's storming out of the room.

"And you need to stop doing that," Harley insinuated towards the commentating.

Domino made her way into the room as Harley sat up a bit; Hoisting Liam up with her. She watched as Domino sat at the end of the bed and faced her. It almost looked like they were about to have a "girl talk" time.

"So I get the jest Pirate Pete doesn't like me very much," Harley said with a laugh.

Domino rolled her eyes," Yeah well, you and ass-hat are not the easiest people to deal with around here."

Harley looked down at Liam and smiled,"Yeah well, he is my puddin' and i am gonna do everything I can to make him happy."

After a look back up at Domino, the two both burst into laughter. Bullshit. She was going to do whatever was best for her and her baby. After everything that had happened, there was no way she was ever going to let this child out of her sight. The most precious thing in the world was wrapped up in a blanket made by someone down in communications. Harley wasn't even aware SHIELD had communications but okay. She wasn't even sure why someone had given her something. With the amount of people she had killed in the past, she should be in prison... ten times over. Honestly, nothing would surprise her anymore. Anything and everything happens in this place. Walking through the halls was a trip in it's own right. There should be a tour guide for this massive space.

"On your left we have Captain Obvious clad in America's colors. On your right we have a framed photo of our kick-ass (loser) leader Nick Fury. And i'm your tour guide, the bitch-slap Barbie of the group, Psylocke."

No. No she wasn't a fan of Psylocke. BUT that's only because she had a nice ass... and Wade knew it.

"Harley, you are doing it again," Domino said nonchalantly.

Harley shot up a bit and smiled. Maybe she really was losing her mind. That would be normal after the critical psychosis experience she had just encountered. Curse her and her Psychologist brain.

"S-sorry. What were you saying?"

Domino smiled,"I came in here to tell you that two minutes after you left the room, the other psycho walked in."

Harley felt a tinge of happiness in her gut.

Wade.

Wade was back.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunions Are Short

**Okay puddin'! Now, as to not confuse the hell out of everyone like in the first installation, Deadpool's "thoughts" will be more defined. His smart logical thoughts will be bolded and his idiotic moronic fun thoughts will be **_italicized. _**Commence reading!**

* * *

><p>"LOGAN!"<p>

Deadpool launched himself on top of Wolverine; causing the two to tumble over in a heap. The one smiling the entire way down. The other screaming at the body-suited freak laying on top of him to "GET THE FUCK OFF!" The mercenary rolled up and pinned the much stronger man down. Laughing nearly maniacally as he did.

"You forgot to say the magic word!"

_'Please?'_

**'No idiot. Keep watching...'**

Deadpool looked down as he watched the anger-stricken muscle man become even more pissed.

"Damn it Wade, Get off of him."

Cable stood behind Deadpool just watching on. It had been a LONG trip with Wade. Honestly, he was done with Deadpool's crap.

"SUMMERS! Control your pet God damn it!"

"HEY! I am not his pet... hey... you're kinda pretty when you're mad," Deadpool winked at Logan and smiled,"Look, just say it and I'll get off. We'll be best of pals again! What do ya say?"

Wolverine stopped his pointless struggling and gave Deadpool the best death glare he could. Wade looked around excitedly as if waiting for the audience to get as excited as he was. The only ones hanging around, though, were the low lives that could easily be disposed of and Cable. Whatever. It didn't matter who else was there. He was gonna say it! Deadpool looked down as Wolverine began to mumble.

**'Here it comes!'**

_'What? We aren't about to c- Oh I get it! You mean what he's about to say!' _

**'Er, yes. You disgust me.'**

_'We disgust you.'_

**'Shut up.'**

Wolverine finally mumbled what Deadpool had been wanting to hear.

"What was that? I'm sorry I was arguing with myself. Can you say it again?"

Deadpool could hear Cable let out a laugh from behind him. Logan, too pissed to even comprehend doing anything else, nearly yelled it.

"BUB!"

Wade giggled like a school girl and jumped off of Wolverine. Watching as the veins in Logan's muscles popped out as he stood. Looking back at Cable, Deadpool laughed and danced around gleefully. Finally stopping and staring at the seemingly impressed Cable.

"And THAT's how you entertain readers with an ever promised run-in with Logan."

Deadpool smiled stupidly as he felt a sudden sharp pain through his chest.

"Ow..."

Turning around, he was face to face with an extremely pissed off Wolverine. Looking down, he could see the tips of Wolverine's claws poking out of his chest.

"Wolvie, You stabbed me!"

"Sorry," Wolverine gave off a devilish smile as he began clawing upwards,"but not sorry... bub."

Within seconds, Deadpool could feel a sharp pain shoot through the entire upper half of his body as everything went black. His vision went impaired as he saw Cable undo his criss-crossed arms and look at Wolverine.

"Really?" Cable asked nonchalantly.

Logan began laughing alongside Cable as Deadpool completely blacked out. After what seemed like mere moments, Wade's eyes were back open and focusing on the ground he was lying on. Pushing himself up, he looked around to see Cable standing above him.

"Ah hey babe, sorry I passed out on ya. Long day at work and I'm having troubles performing if you get my drift."

Cable rolled his eyes and offered a hand down to the merc with a mouth. Taking it gladly, Deadpool sprung up feeling the relapse of pain in his chest.

"I don't care if I regenerate or not, that still hurts like a bitch," Deadpool looked up to see one of Fury's men walking towards him; some nerdy looking guy," and speaking of bitch..."

Cable and Deadpool turned around to face the oncoming scientist guy dude man thing... that's what he was right?

_'Why does this guy look so familiar?'_

**'He is part of that Avengers team. He's pretty important as far as we know.'**

_'Oh is he the one that looks like Piccalo but on massive steroids?'_

**'Was that a Dragon Ball reference?'**

_'Yes. Yes it was. So... yes?'_

**'No not exact- you know what. Yes. Yes he is.'**

Deadpool listened on as the two nerds babbled on in front of him. Something about another mission being mentioned and... boobs? Oh wait no. Noobs. Not boobs... Sighing, Deadpool reached back, Pulling out one of his katanas and playing with it. Looking at the blood from all the people he had just finished "ending" on his mission with Cable. Most of the lucky sons of bitches were cut up in one slice but then there were those who, well, needing some extra slice n' dice. Oh how he loved mass genocide... The thought brought a smile to his face s he looked back up at the two men.

"This is boring," he stated aloud.

Earning a glare from Cable and a confused look from the nerdiest man alive. Deadpool looked down at the man and smiled. Time to be a dick!

"See, I get bored easily. Long speeches bore me," he flung his katana around a bit," I get dangerous when I am bored-"

"Wade, don't you even say it," snapped Cable.

"So basically what I am trying to say here is-"

**'Oh dear God why...'**

_'SAY IT SAY IT SAY IT!'_

Deadpool gave an evil smirk to Cable and turned that smirk towards Dr. Nerdface. Holding on to his transporter pack and slipping his finger over the button.

"Don't make me bored. You wouldn't like me when I'm bored."

With that, Deadpool laughed maniacally and hit the button. Seeing Cable look down at the ground and watching the other guy give off a pissed "Really?" face before he began to travel to his next destination. Shutting his eyes and letting himself lose his shit over probably the stupidest thing he had said that day. Suddenly he found himself laughing next to his most beloved hater.

"HI FURY!"

Fury looked over to Deadpool and jumped a bit at the sudden yelling. Causing a universal laugh from who ever the Hell else was in the room.

"SO AYWAYS, I'm looking for Black Sabbath and the one and only Harley Bigtits. Any clue where I can find them?" he asked while searching around the room. Looked about the same as it had before he left. Grey, gloomy and full of the same, lame-ass people. OH TONY STARK WAS HERE!? That was new... he had to remind himself later to ask if he could "borrow" a plane or two. Private jet his ass to Japan.

Weird shit happens in Japan.

He smirked and heard Fury begin grinding his teeth. Clearly, his mood hadn't improved much since he had left either.

"Mrs. Quinn left. No doubt you will find her in Domino's room."

Deadpool turned and hugged Fury,"Awww thanks Patchy. Wait and Black Sabbath?"

"I'm right here, ass-hat."

Deadpool eyed her up and down and smiled," still as ugly as ever."

"Still as dick-ish as can be," she bantered back.

"I missed this," he said as his finger moved in between him and her," Now can you tell Harley I'm back? I need to see, swoon and shag her soon."

Domino rolled her eyes and found her way out of the room. Flipping off Deadpool all the way.

_'She and Cable are perfect together.'_

**'No shit.'**

Wade looked around to see the many faces of the room glaring at him. Stark. Black Spider Chick. Even Psylocke - her ass looking hot as ever- was lying around the room. Clearly there hadn't been much excitement lately. After he shot Nigma, most of the crime rates went down. That's what happens when you fuck with the Ultimate Deadpool.

_'That was a good episode.'_

**'We looked like an idiot.'**

_'Haha I know! Isn't it great.'_

"Dude, fuck Parker..."

"What was that?"

Deadpool spun around to see Fury standing in the corner now, holding a cup of something (probably spiked coffee knowing how much Fury hated him... he should share).

"N-nothing, sir."

Deadpool mocked Captain America as he saluted the man and grabbed a plate that was lying on the table. Slowly backing up towards the door.

"I'll just be off now. Gotta see my girlfriend and save this grand ole country of 'Murica. OH and can you guys," he pointed at the people at the table and held up his plate like Cap's shield," find Cable for me and turn him into a brainwashed piece of mechanical muscle? I feel the need to NOT kill him because our bond was too strong 60 years ago."

He nearly pranced out of the room before stopping at the door. Looking around the room to see a plethora of both pissed off and confused faces.

"What? Too soon?"

He looked around to see Black Widow looking as if she was about ready to punch him out.

"Ooookay... Anyways, hey Tony, can i borrow-"

"No."

"Damn it."

Deadpool shot out of the room and down the corridor. He knew where he was going for sure. Hell, the amount of times he had made this run was staggering. Black Sabbath was a needy little bitch when they were dating. Sure it all usually ended sexually and with food and... yeah that thought wasn't gonna go anywhere bad. Wade could not wait to see his son though. His mini-me. Eventually. He could teach him the trade of being a mercenary. HOLY SHIT. THEY COULD BE A FATHER-SON KILLING MACHINE!

**'That is a horrid idea.'**

"Shut the fuck up. That is a beautiful idea."

**'Yeah but what about Harley?'**

"What about her?"

**'Do you really think she would approve of that?'**

"I dunno. We will see now won't-"

Deadpool felt someone smash into his body. Who ever it was fell onto his chest and was relieved to be caught by one of his huge hands.

"Whoa, little lady, you okay there?"

The young blonde woman looked up and smiled hastily. Oh dear God. He could recognize that blonde hair anywhere. And that smell. And those blue eyes. Not to mention her huge breasts and nice ass.

"Hiya puddin'," Harley said nearly seductively.

"Oh, well, hi there."

"Harley was that really necess- oh. That's why."

Harley looked back at Domino and smiled," Sorry Dom, just got excited when I saw him walking towards us."

"So excited you threw ass-kicker here into my arms and booked it... great parenting skills by the way."

Domino gave Harley a thumbs up and ignored the tongue being stuck out at her from the clown princess. Deadpool looked down at the woman in his arms and hugged her tight.

_'Her boobies are pressing up against our chest.'_

**'This is magical.'**

Wade felt his mask being pulled up a bit as Harley jumped up to kiss him. Planting one right on his lips as he held her up. Eyes closed and all. The two broke it off for a second as Harley mumbled," happy you're back." To which Wade lustfully responded," I am too. So, when do we get to the 'haven't seen you in forever' sex?"

Harley laughed as she kissed him again.

_'Holy shit! is that her tongue?'_

**'My god it is. Enjoy this. I feel like we are gonna fuck this up somehow.'**

The two stood in the middle of everything engrossing on each other.

"Okay not that it isn't cute but... you both disgust me."

Deadpool felt Harley drop down a bit as he lusted for that kiss to happen again. Grunting, he looked at Domino and sighed," you are just mad cus Summers isn't here doing the same to you."

"Yeah well you can just suck my ti-"

Domino was cut off by a sudden loud bang from the opposite direction. Whatever she was gonna say, he had probably done it anyways. Deadpool looked behind him towards the source of the sound. It sounded almost like a gun shot. But why were there gun shots going off already? It was only chapter two- he meant, he had only just returned from his last mission. God damn it.

Looking back at Domino, he saw her nod as he pushed Harley back towards the woman clad in black. Many people began running passed the group in both directions. Something had happened.

"Harley, take Liam and go back to my room," Domino demanded.

"Hell no! This is the most excitement there has been in weeks!" she yelled as she turned to Wade with a "don't make me go" face.

Deadpool looked down at Harley who was seriously protesting leaving him already. Plus all the excitement was probably also not helping his case. He just wanted her safe from whatever the Hell was going on but at the same time, he didn't want her to leave again. No doubt, Fury had kept this as boring as possible for her. It was only one gun shot though. Not a huge threat right? Then again... Liam. Shit.

"Harley, please. Just get Liam to Black Sabbath's room and stay there."

_'Uh oh...'_

**'Told you we would fuck it up. I think there will be Hell to pay later...'**

Her eyes said it all as she turned tail and snatched Liam from Domino's arms. Wade stood there feeling horrible but it was better than having to risk losing her again. The image of her sprawled across Nigma's floor never left his mind. It was too painful and never would he allow that to happen again. Freaked him out way too much. He felt a tight grip on his arm as Domino dragged him a bit. Forcing him to run along side her. Seeing what lied in front of them was... odd. A massive group of people all crowding around the room he had left just minutes before. What the Hell was going on up ahead?


	3. Chapter 3: Fury Of Another

**Oh my Gosh okay here it is puddin'! Sorry it took so long! Life you know? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The blonde haired beauty stormed back to Domino's room; Liam becoming slightly fussy over all the yelling and exchanging of hateful glances. Sure he wasn't exactly old enough to pick up on that sort of thing but hey, he was a Quinn. Automatically one to pick up on psychological things. Speaking of which, Harley was about ready to have a punch out with the next person to come up to her due to Deadpool's lack of caring. She hadn't seen him in weeks and after a completely and totally enticing (not to mention taunting) kiss, he ditches to play Scooby-Doo...<p>

Harley huffed and puffed until she arrived in Domino's room. Holding Liam -or little ass-kicker as Dom says- in her arms. "Little Ass-Kicker" was honestly a fun and the best name someone could have come up with. One of the better the black clad killer could have nick-named her son. The two had talked over it once and Domino revealed her other choices. "Lil Ass-Hat." "Baby Dick." "Lee-I-Am." All in all, the others sucked and/or were just a way to piss off Wade. They all worked but also earned a death glare and a taco getting chucked at her... Honestly was he a five year trapped in a, er, holy shit how old was he?

Harley began to think this over as the baby in her arms began sobbing. His small cries began to grow as she walked into the room. Not even bothering to close the door. No one gave a shit around here what was happening to "Wade's wife" even though they weren't married. Not even dating really. What the fuck... What the Hell were they? This relationship was hard enough before Liam dear god.

Not that Liam wasn't important to her. Hell, she had been ripped open by a knife to get him out. Dragged (literally) through a Hell hole to find him and then there was the part where Wade died... Looking down at the baby in her arms, she began swaying around; bouncing a bit as she did so. He was most likely exhausted from being up all day. How he had managed to stay awake this long was a mystery. It was about time she get him to sleep. Now how was she gonna do that? Maybe like, a lullaby? Harley swayed as she pondered what to sing... well, there was one she knew. Taking in a deep breath, Harley sang the first line.

"Hush little baby don't say a word-"

'Er, now what,' she wondered; She began to think of anything and everything she would do for her kid. There wasn't much she wouldn't do...

"Mama's gonna kill for you the whole damn world."

Okay... getting there.

"And if they don't laugh at our jokes..."

Well, she was still a clown wasn't she. Hell, even Wade was a clown. Speaking of Wade, he was probably off having fun "investigating" his crime scene. Dick.

"Mama's gonna stab out their Goddamn throats... And if they start to run away, Mama's gonna paint the streets with blood."

Harley's high pitch voice carried through out the room. Bouncing and echoing off the walls through the chaos that was ensuing just outside her room door.

"And once the blood start's to wash off. Mama's gonna blow some more heads off."

Harley looked down at her baby. He had stopped crying. Oh he had stopped crying. Rather, it looked like he was smiling. Disturbing how much he looked like her. She smiled back down as she sang gleefully.

"AND if the world still doesn't laugh, Mama's gonna go and poison them."

She lifted Liam up a bit and re-adjusted herself as she walked over to the bed. Leaning against the wall and allowing Liam to fall comfortably on her chest in her arms.

"And once the poison does it's job; Mama's gonna show you your legacy."

That was true. Both she and Deadpool had a Hell of a legacy. Separately and together now, she supposed.

"And if the world still tries to fight," she stared off into space," Mama's gonna... burn their houses down."

Suddenly, Wade's face popped into her head. Not necessarily his post-cancer face but what he might have looked like before. Wasn't exactly like he had baby photos to show her. She knew that. Surely, looking at Liam, you could tell what he got from her and what he got from Wade. An image of Deadpool now showed up in her mind. His smile. That was what really had her the day that she finally gave into his near terrorist demands and shagged the Hell out of him. Harley began laughing as she looked down at the asleep child in her arms.

"And if you grow up with his smile, mama's gonna be SO proud of you."

Harley kissed Liam gently on the head. Feeling as if she had just conquered all by making this one person fall asleep in her arms. Slowly, she stood up and walked over to the small crib they had found for the baby. Placing him in with care, she wrapped him with a black and red blanket (go figure; people here were so creative) and turned around still humming her little tune.

"What in the name of God kind of lullaby was that?"

Harley shot her eyes up at the person standing in her doorway. It was Domino.

"Oh," she sighed; somewhat relieved it was her and not ANYONE else," hey Dom. Weren't you assisting fuck nugget with his blue's clues mystery?"

Wow. That came out harsher than need be.

Domino smiled and looked on at Harley. Something seemed a bit off. Especially since Neena hadn't actually answered the question yet... Maybe she was just tired? A bit stressed. She did work here almost 24/7 right?

"Um, Dom?"

"Wha'? Oh yeah, sorry just lost my self there for a second."

Lost yourself?

"Um, yeah. No. I just actually came back to see if you wanted to join ass-hat in his, er, blues clues mystery. You seemed upset so I figured, you know, why not switch and I kid sit here."

Harley straightened up a bit as she felt here heart lurch. Figured? Domino doesn't just "figure" things... but... time with Wade. Actual adventure. Something to do for once. She was in. Harley near bolted out of the room with a quick "thanks" to Domino. Not even looking back as she jogged down the hall. Smile plastered on her porcelain face.

* * *

><p>Wade and Domino finally made it up to the door which was being blocked both by on lookers and guards. The duo easily pushed through the group of on lookers; Mostly consisted of simple unimportant workers. Not a huge threat really at all. The one who stopped the two, rather, was one of the guards. Big guy. Ugly as shit.<p>

_'I don't think he's gonna let us in.'_

**'Oh he will.'**

_'But-'_

**'Just shut up and watch God damn it.'**

Deadpool walked up to the guard and attempted to push past. It didn't work; The man easily tossed Wade back onto to Domino.

"Hey, hey, woah Chico," Deadpool straightened himself up a bit as he bounced off of Domino; walking with a certain kick that could only be described as swagger, "I need to get in there and find out what's happenin' ya dig?"

The guard looked unimpressed as he stared blatantly at Deadpool. Whom, being as impatient as anyone waiting for the next Halo game to come out, tried to jump around the man. Moving swiftly and being denied fully. After a few more attempts, a shit ton of cursing from both he and Domino, and more extraneous laughing from the man, the guard finally pulled his gun out and pointed it at Wade. Leaving Domino to become super pissed. Not only for this guard's incompetence but because the fucking idiot in front of her was including himself in it for kicks...

_'Wait for it...'_

**'And...'**

Deadpool smiled as he looked at the man's gun.

"All this over going inside a room possibly full of dead Fury?"

Deadpool quickly grabbed the gun's barrel and tossed it upwards, grabbing it forcefully and stealing it from the guard. Watching as the guard pulled out a second gun. He was too slow at the draw. Wade already had the barrel pressed against the guard's head. With a giant smile and an aggravated Domino at his back, Deadpool happily remarked:

"Well sir, if you are having technical support issues, I suggest you call 1-800-eat-a-dick."

The shocked yet slightly aggravated face on the guard was hysterical. That was, until he attempted to take a swing at Wade. Blocking it, Deadpool grabbed his arm and twisted it behind the guards back.

"Do you like it from behind, there, friend? Cus I could think of about sixty nine ways to make this fun for me."

Deadpool winked as he suddenly felt a slap to the back of his head.

"ENOUGH."

Domino walked passed him and into the room in front of them. Deadpool released what's his name and laughed as he chased after her.

"Sorry mate," he mocked an Australian accent," but that tail's better than yours. Woop woop woop woop woop!"

**"The fuck was that?"**

_"WHIRLY BIRD!"_

**"Whirly what?"**

"Both of us need to shut up," he snarled as he noticed the scene in front of him.

_"Hey, isn't that-"_

"SHUT UP!"

Domino looked back at Deadpool with a glare. Mixed both with anger and confusion. On the floor lied two people. Both surrounded by blood puddles. One alive. One not so alive. Black Widow sat holding her stomach as she heaved in. Stark holding her up. Asking over and over if she was okay. Somehow still keeping that cool hora with his glasses atop his head and that god damn go-t. Kudos to you sir.

The second person on the floor was someone who worked at SHIELD. Easily recognizable for Deadpool being that he stole his taco a few weeks back.

"HOLY SHIT THAT'S-"

"ASS-HAT!"

"But... why couldn't it have been Fury..."

Domino shut him up and quick. Though it wasn't a very well known SHIELD worker, it was still someone who deserved respe-

_"That's bullshit."_

"I agree," Deadpool laughed as he looked back over at Black Spider Lady.

"What the Hell happened?" she asked.

"Not sure," Fury rang out from next to her," Some random worker came in here with a "report," pulled a gun and shot these two."

Deadpool jumped at the sound of his voice; earning a glare of pure hatred from Patchy. Clearly, he had heard his earlier remark. Oops... NO REGRETS.

"Oh oh! Readers, remember that time I yelled "No Regrets" as I jumped from that building in the last story? Yeah me neither..."

"Wade! Shut the Hell up and listen to me!" Fury seemed a tad bit pissed.

"I need you and Domino here to find-"

Domino butt in," YOU LET HIM GET AWAY?"

Fury froze and turned to Domino," No. In fact we didn't. Apparently the whole point of him coming in here was to shoot randomly. No target specifically. Widow here jumped up and tried to get him. So did that man right there," he nodded at the dead body. "They risked -and gave up- their lives to catch whomever that was. NOW, I need you and your com-padre here to get your asses moving and find the sonova bitch who killed my worker!"

The room was silent as Domino stood near shocked.

"Alright sir," she mumbled.

"Go see if you can get some information from security about what he looks like."

Deadpool stood playing with his Katana as Fury turned to him. Spite in his eye as he opened his mouth.

"Bring those in case you need them. I don't want a mess now, Wilson."

Just for fun... "What if I wanna use my guns?"

Fury smiled as he shook his head," You can't hit the broad side of a barn, Wilson."

That was taken offensively as Deadpool shoved his katana back into it's holder and stood up straight. Hand slightly moving over his teleportation device and preparing to hit the button. He knew this wasn't going to go over well.

"Yeah, it's because I'm too busy hitting the broad side of your mom!"

Quickly, and with a huge smile, he hit the button; Fleeing outside of the room as quick possible. Literally. He was standing outside the crowd of people that were outside of the room.

"I need to get this thing fixed..."

_"You need to get something else up," his idiotic side laughed._

Wade looked up to see Harley walking towards him. An odd gleam in her eyes and a smile on her face.

**"Holy Shit."**

"Right?"

Harley walked up to him puzzled.

"Right?"

"Oh you know, just talkin' to myself," he smiled grabbing her waist," Still mad?"

"Oh Hell yes."

Harley smiled as she backed up a bit.

"You are a God damn tease," Deadpool mumbled.

"Duh. The chase is the fun part."

_'If she's mad then why is she flirting...?'_

**'It's a women thing... makes for hot sex though.'**

_'HA. Says you.'_

**'Hey, just because I am intelligent doesn't mean I don't enjoy that stuff.'**

_"Touche."_

"So, Harley, baby, what are you doing down in this neck of the woods? Thought you were watching Liam back in Dom's room. I mean, sure he is my kid, but he sure as Hell can't kick asses like his daddy yet," he smiled.

"Oh. Yeah I was until Domino showed up and told me I could go out and see what's happening in your little game of Clue. SO, who did it huh? OH! Was it ... in the office... with the gun?!"

Harley looked up looking accomplished as she did. Deadpool stood looking down at her confused.

_'Did she say Domino?'_

"Er, doll-face, Domino is still in there getting yelled at by Fury as far as I know."

Harley looked taken aback for a second before spitting out her words," No. She just showed up to the room not even five minutes ago and told me I could come and play with you."

The petite framed jester stood looking up at Wade with her blue eyes looking utterly lost. What was he talking about? Domino was watching Liam back in her room. Harley suddenly noticed it from the corner of her eye.

Deadpool spun around to see the black clad bitch walking out from the room.

"Hey Fuck face, what the Hell?! You piss off Fury even more and leave me to receive the sniping? DICK. Oh and for your information, Natasha will be fine. No thanks to you."

Deadpool shot a glance at Harley before listening to Black Sabbath speak even more.

"Harley, what are you doing here? Thought you were watching ass-kicker back in my room."

Wade heard the words but couldn't quite process what was happening. Harley seemed like she was breaking down mentally. She looked as if she had seen a ghost, been punched in the gut and had her heart stabbed out all at the same time. She had gone almost completely pale.

"I-if that's... then...then who's-"

Her eyes shot up at Wade in a panic. What the fuck was going on.


	4. Chapter 4: That Was Blood

**Hiya puddin! Sorry about the long pause. Been a crazy time. Horrid writers block for sure... Anyways, constructive criticism always wanted. That and anything else you have to say! Enjoy and thanks so much for reading! Next chapter will be longer I promise!**

* * *

><p>"W-Wade..."<p>

Harley's cry could only be heard by the best of ears. She was panicking and she knew it. It had felt like someone had just punched her throat. Hard. She could barely even speak let alone breathe. Looking up at Deadpool, she let out a massive holler. Using anything she could muster up. Honestly, it was all anger and confusion.

"WHO THE FUCK HAS LIAM!?"

Spinning around, she near booked it down the long corridor. Not even minding the people she was smashing into and knocking to the ground. Not even minding how she was't exactly supposed to be moving this much due to her stomach's massive scar. Not even minding how Wade and Neena were screaming at her to slow down due to a most likely "danger" ahead. The corridor felt never ending. Binding it's way through the building with many doors and windows. Too easy for some one to sneak out of if need be... After what felt like an eternity, Harley finally made it back to the room. The empty, no Domino in sight, room.

"L...L..."

Her panic button was coming up to the overload at the moment. Her baby boy was missing. He was gone.

"LIAM!"

Her voice squeaked as it hit the highest note she had ever let out. Not ever had she felt so worried. Not even when Joker was presumed dead or even, Hell, when Wade was shot down in front of her. Even then she had been thinking about the baby's safety and not her own. Frantically she began pointlessly searching around the room. Finding nothing. No sign of him anywhere. Tears began frantically pouring down the clown princess's face. What was happening? Standing in the middle of the room, she froze.

How could this be happening... she just got him back. No. Not after everything she had gone through. Not after after her stomach was sliced open and her risking her life for him.

Harley fell to her knees; ice cold and empty inside. Nothing was processing. In a tear blocked blurry vision she was able to see Deadpool frantically searching the room. His red and black outfit flying past her as his voice seemingly grew more panicked. Not as horrid as hers but to anyone passing, it was not something anyone wanted to hear. In the doorway, stood Black Sabbath. Her sleek black outfit shining and reflecting the light from the room and hall outside. Before she knew it, Harley was on her feet and lunging on to Domino. This bitch was responsible. SHE HAD LIAM LAST!

"Harley. Harley get off of me!"

Domino was trying to sound composed as she grabbed the jester's hands. Being pinned under the clown princess was the last thing she wanted right now. A pissed off Harley Quinn would spare no mind in killing you. A pissed off mama Harley would never even think twice about murdering you in cold blood.

Harley looked down at the woman lying beneath her. Eyes completely blurring everything. Nearly choking on her own tears. She couldn't hear the black clad bitch under her. How could she have let this happen!? Domino had to have done something with Liam! She was the last one with him! It wasn't until she felt herself being pried off of the woman that she started balling out loud.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS!"she screamed at Domino.

"YOU-"

"Harley! Babe, calm down..."

She felt two large arms wrap around her from behind. Embracing her and holding her tears stained cheeks. Curling up into a ball, Harley fell atop of Wade. Her hands grabbing his suit and clenching hard. Crying profusely into his chest.

Domino stood up from the floor and looked at the mess that was Harley Quinn. Curled up like a baby in Wade's arms screaming and crying hastily. Usually, being shoved to the ground and attacked would piss the hell out of her but it was a hysterical Harley. Even though the jester did smash her now throbbing head to the floor, it was fine. She had reason to- Wait... wait no she didn't. Why the Hell was she blaming her for Liam's disappearance?

"Harley, I need you to tell me what happen-"

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT HAPPENED! IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

Domino stood with clenched fists. What the hell was she talking about 'her fault'?

"Harley, I-"

"YOU WERE THE LAST ONE WITH HIM!"

Domino shot a glance at Deadpool. Maybe he could knock some sense into her before she had to violently... the jester's noncompliance was pissing her off.

"Harley, baby, she was with me the entire time," okay that was better..."and NOT in the fun way."

Okay now that was just stupid to say as of right now. Fucking idiot and his fucking innuendos. Neither were needed at the moment... Both women shot him death glares as Harley began shaking her head.

"No... no no no! She was with Liam," she turned to Domino mumbling now,"YOU were with him."

This was a shit story. This was not explaining jack-shit.

"Harley, listen and listen well, I WAS WITH DICK-WAD. I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT. Now, I suggest you-"

She was cut of by a large hand on her shoulder. Causing her to jump and nearly punch the living fuck out of whomever that was touching her. To her surprise (and relief) it was Cable.

"What's going on?"

Clearly he hadn't heard...

Looking up at her own mixed up version of a lover, Domino sighed.

"Liam's gone."

To say Cable was shocked would be an understatement. In his own way of course. The man was so blank all the time. Strong and built and... Shit she should not be doing this right now.

"Do we know what happened?"

"NO! IF WE FUCKING KNEW WE WOULDN'T BE HERE!"

The room around them grew quiet. Harley wasn't usually one to curse like that but hell she had reason to. Wade sat holding the woman in his arms. He himself looked... off. Something about him was breaking down inside as well. Worry was the most evident thing on his face.

"Harley says Domino took him but she's been with me the whole time..."

His voice was somber and dark. Not like him. Cable looked at Domino as he stood quiet. Puzzled t what this meant. Domino looked at the crowd gathering around.

"You!" she pointed at one of the workers," go and get Fury. Tell him there's been an incident."

The worker, who seemed down right terrified of the black clad ninja, nodded and bolted. Stupid cunt...

Turning back to Cable, she realized something. He and Deadpool were staring at each other. Like they knew something. What it was was anyone's guess. Quickly, Domino nudged Cable as she began to walk over to a mortally wounded Harley Quinn. Grabbing her from Deadpool and holding her. What the fuck was happening...

Domino watched as the two men walked back into the room. Conversing with one and other for a good long while. Searching the room for whatever they could find. It wasn't long before the room was shut off from anyone entering besides Cable, Deadpool and some workers from the building. Fury showed up moments after the worker was screamed at to find him. Nick Fury: the hard-ass jerk off who hated both Wade and Harley, stood silent ad watched as the room was searched for whatever they could find. His trench coat held back by his stressed hands on his hips. Every few minutes or so, a person would run up to him and mumble something incoherent in his ear. To which he would remain impartial to. There was something about him that was...off. In fact, every one seemed off. This must have shaken the place to it's core. Never had Domino seen so many worried glances. Bet this entire situation wasn't helping Har-

"Sir!"

Every head in the place swung towards the woman in a grey uniform.

Fury looked on," Yes?"

"I found this."

Domino couldn't quite see what "this" was from the floor. Harley had been sobbing for nearly half an hour now in her arms and the two sort of just remained sitting on the floor since. An aggravated and somewhat upset sigh escaped the man's mouth.

"Where did you find this?"

The woman looked up at the one eyed man," outside sir. It was by the parking garage."

"The parking garage?" a pause," I want that entire area swept NOW."

Before she knew it, Deadpool was standing in front of Fury. Grabbing at the thing in his hand and questioning what the hell it was himself. Fury allowed the man to take it and examine it. Domino watched as the whole thing was lied out in front of her. Cable placed a hand on the mercenary's shoulder and looked on at the rag or something in his hands. No wait, that wasn't a rag that was... Liam's blanket. There was something different about it though. Instead of the Harley Quinn/ Deadpool red it had previous, it was deeper.

Wade stood quietly for a moment staring at the blanket. Suddenly snapping and throwing the blanket back at Fury. Throwing his hands up to his head and walking back towards the wall. Throwing a punch into it once he had reached it. Leaving a pretty massive hole in the wall. Harley, at this point, was looking over at Wade with worried eyes. He had fallen to his knees facing the wall with Cable standing behind him looking fully attentive and worried. Fury dropped his arm holding the blanket down. There it hung from his hand. There was the difference. The red was deeper because that wasn't the red from the blanket at all. That was red from a human body. That was blood.

The jester seemingly noticed this at the same time Domino did as she screamed bloody murder. Today was not going to be fun for anyone.


	5. Chapter 5: Cold Feet

**_Hi loves! Guess who? Been far too long. I am so sorry about that. Some things in life just prevent others and this was definitely one of the things that was blocked by other events... Any who, I got Kavinsky's "Nightcall" on and I am about to blast out something I hope you will enjoy! _**

* * *

><p><em>'This can't be happening. This can't be happening. It just can't be happening. There isn't a fucking logical explanation for this...'<em>

**'There is always a logical explanation... it's just right now it not the time to bring that up.'**

_'I'm sure it is. The readers are probably pissed for this...'_

"SHUT UP!"

Wade Wilson sat in a puddle of himself against the wall. His son was gone. Gone. Completely. No one had a clue as to where. The red covered blanket he had seen hours before assured him of this. Whether or not Liam was dead or not was a mystery. One that his mind couldn't possibly fathom at the moment. His body hadn't moved since he had first fallen against the wall. How much time had passed was definitely a mystery in and of itself. He was pretty sure Cable had come by a few times. Just to pity him. Right now, that was not what he wanted to hear. Wait, had Cable come by? He could have sworn... no wait maybe... maybe he hadn't? At this point, it didn't matter. Not like his mind could comprehend anything but shock and pain.

Domino had taken Harley somewhere... hopefully to get her to calm down. Fury and the rest of the group had fled already. The man clad in black had to deal with other "more important to the world" kind of problems. Who needed the fucking dill-hole anyways... Not that he didn't mind. No one talked to him. No one bothered even touching Wade. He wasn't sure he could handle it without killing the person who did. Clearly, that's the vibe he was giving off. The room was desolate and quiet with an occasional shuffle of feet. The lone workers pressing on through work despite the homicidal maniac sitting across the room from them.

Deadpool stared at the floor. Listening to his mind. His empty thoughts. There was nothing there. It was a sick autonomy that had meshed with his already screwed up mind. The castrating feeling he would now have for the rest of his life was near choking level. _His son_ was gone.

_'We need to know.'_

"I said shut up."

_'But we need to know.'_

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The mercenary's hand found the wall again. Punching yet another fist-sized gap into it's shell. At this point, the amount of marks was incomparable to anything else he'd ever done with his fists. They, themselves, were bleeding. He was going to explode soon. He could feel it. Someone needed to help him pick his shit up or he was going to lose it.

"Wade?"

A man's voice rang out from behind him. Quiet yet firm and entirely powerful but somehow comforting... fuck that.

"Get the Hell away from me," he snarled.

Deadpool could feel his hand curling up into another ball. Fists of rage taunting him. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Wade, listen to me-"

"I SAID GET THE HELL AWAY!"

Grabbing the hand, he launched himself over the man behind him. Kicking the person's back and watching as he slammed into the wall. The larger man grabbed at his head as he lifted his hands in the air. Wade had managed to lift all his weapons and point them directly at his friend.

"Damn it, Wade. You need to listen to me," Cable stated calmly.

The mercenary's face was blatantly full of pain. Anger forcing it's way out of every available crevice. He said_ nothing. _Which, for Cable, was probably the most disturbing thing he had ever seen the Merc with a Mouth do.

"Wade," he attempted to sound collected," Harley needs you right now. More than anyone else. Dom took her to my current resting quarters. Just to get her away from all of this. I think you need to go and rest as well."

Was he really pulling this bullshit...?

Deadpool slowly moved towards his friend; gun raised high and patience wearing thin.

_'Ha that's-'_

**'NOT now.'**

The man made his way towards Cable and then froze in front of him.

"Get out of my sight."

"No."

"NOW SUMMERS."

"WADE. YOU NEED TO-"

"GOD DAMN IT YOU NEED TO LEAVE CABLE! I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS RIGHT NOW! WHAT KIND OF FATHER AM I!? I LET MY SON BE KIDNAPPED FROM UNDER MY NOSE. HOW DO I KNOW HE ISN'T DEAD HOW DO I KNOW HE WASN'T KILLED WHILE HE WAS SLEEPING IN HIS BLANKET. HOW-"

Suddenly he felt his face being completely bashed in. Cable had managed to knock him off his feet with one foul blow to the head. Wade flew to the floor as he grabbed at his head. Jesus fucking Christ that hurt.

"YOU are going to go to Harley. NOW."

The merc looked up at his friend whom at this point seemed completely vile. He was done with Wade's depressed demeanor. Sure he could mourn but at least do it while with your, er, girlfriend.

Cable stood and watched as his friend pushed himself to his feet and threw all his weapons back in their holsters. The man's face wasn't his own. It was lost. More lost than usual. His stance was somehow defeated. The man watched as Deadpool glared at him and began to slink his way towards where Domino and Harley could be found. Everything, now, was off. The balance that there was, was now forever shifted.

* * *

><p>"Can't you get that thing to shut up?!"<p>

"You try dealing with a bloody, screaming baby without having to kill it! Honestly, why the fuck can't I just kill the damn thing or MELT IT'S FACE!"

"You are such a fuckin' moron..."

"Says you. We're both screwed if that Deadpool guy figures out we were involved in this at all."

The two men sat in their run down motel room. The one quickly handing the baby to the other in shear panic and out of pure aggravation. Listening to the muffled screams of a small baby boy. The duo playing what they could with half a deck of cards.

"Jesus, we're so poor we can't even afford a pack of cards! Why the Hell are we doing this again?"

The second man, tall, skinny as all Hell just looked on at his colleague. Neither particularly special looking. The first man sat staring at his cards. Smoke in his mouth and every time he opened his mouth to complain, it would drop slightly.

"Because that's the job. Why? Gettin' cold feet?"

The man with his cigarette took in a deep drag and blew it out. Listening to the kid's cries slowly die down. He was running out of steam.

"Naw, well... yeah. I mean, you've seen this kid's parents. Psychotic clown and a psychotic, homicidal, psychopathic murderer. You know what I me-"

The man grew silent as he felt a sharp pain in his head. Nothing that lasted too long as he was dead within seconds. The knife had pierced his skull and went dead into his brain with pure precision.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

His simple last words being, "yooou b-b-blue b-bitch," before he collapsed into a heap on the ground.

The second person stood up and practically dropped the baby on the bed. Watching as he rolled to the edge and almost hung there.

"Come on in, boys!"

A hoard of men walked in to the room and stood there. Watching as the seemingly "normal" henchman turned into it's actual self.

The voice that came from the person was slightly different. It was... higher pitched.

"Pick up the garbage will you?"

The henchmen obliged rather quickly as they drug the dead man's body out of the motel room. To where, didn't matter. As long as it was out of _her_ sight.


End file.
